


The House You're Building

by agent_orange



Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Living Together, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been looking for a place to lay my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House You're Building

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



**i. ring**

Jessica used to dream about getting married; she can't believe it's going to happen for her now.

**ii. hero**

Hoyt's always there when she needs him, with a joke or song or story to cheer her up: he'll make a great husband.

**xv. silk**

She's got no idea where the fuck they sell wedding dresses in Bon Temps; it's not like she'd know, so she'll have to ask Sookie for help.

**xli. wait**

There's really no rush to plan the wedding, though, since they literally have all the time in the world.

**xxii. journey**

It takes some time to get the house fixed up (unfortunately, Jessica's powers don't extend to home repair and decoration), but Jason helps out when he can, and everything looks real nice once it's painted and all.

**iv. box**

Everything sits half-unpacked for the first few weeks, but a box marked _plates_ stays tucked away in one corner, forgotten.

**xvi. cover**

They fuck in the bedroom first, sheets barely on the bed before they're on it; Jessica's a little bit more used to the pain now, which is something (but still not what she wants).

**xxxix. overwhelmed**

Hoyt panics when they find the body in their house, even tries to call Andy Belfleur, but Jessica slaps him and then apologizes, says, "Are you crazy? They'll probably send us both to jail," so she rents a chainsaw again and the body's there when she gets back but not for much longer.

**xxx. body**

She makes Hoyt dump it in the river; Jessica may be a vampire but some things are still nasty.

**xviii. dream**

"Bet some V would make you feel better," Jessica says, and Hoyt doesn't look at her like she's crazy.

**xiii. view**

She pricks herself with one of the kitchen knives and holds her finger to Hoyt's mouth — "just a drop, that's all," — then watches as he gets the most peaceful look on his face.

**xii. temptation**

"Come on," Hoyt says, "Come on, do it already, I want you to fuckin' bite me, I want to feel you..." and then Jessica can't help herself any longer and does it, feeling flesh give way under her fangs.

**xx. talent**

All giddy and hopped up on her blood, Hoyt makes Jessica come with his fingers, with his tongue, and doesn't ask for more; it's beautiful, and nothing hurts.

**xxiv. strength**

Before she goes to ground, she cleans his wounds and bandages them (he thinks magical healing should be saved for when he's about to die, like it'll run out if Jessica does it too much) and slips away before the twilight fades into orange and yellow.

**xliii. search**

Sometimes, in the middle of the day, Jessica wakes in a panic, thinking something bad's happened to Hoyt; it hurts so much to just like there hopin' nothin's wrong.

**xxxvii. lies**

Nothing ever is though, and she hates herself for panicking, hates her mind for playing tricks.

**xxvi. ice**

Winter comes in fast, even though winter in Louisiana ain't bad, but Jessica feels it in how cold the ground is.

**xxiii. fire**

The house is warm when she comes up, and Hoyt's at the table, his serious face on.

**xliv. hope**

"I...was thinkin' about kids," he says, "about us havin' 'em," and Jessica doesn't even know how that would work—can vampires even fuckin' do that? no one ever explained this shit to her—but she's always wanted them, and can't think of anyone better to do it with than Hoyt.


End file.
